Sueños Nocturnos
by angelragnarok9
Summary: Hay varias cosas que odio. Hay algo que odio sin duda. Odio a aquellos que rompen las reglas y se saltan las clases. Una de esas personas es: James Potter. Basado en un manga que leí hace tiempo. By Angel


Sueños Nocturnos

* * *

Hay varias cosas que odio.

Hay algo que odio sin duda.

Odio a aquellos que rompen las reglas y se saltan las clases. Pero lo peor es que obtengan mejores notas que los que estudian seriamente.

Hay un límite para aquellos que se saltan el trabajo.

Pero al parecer este límite no es suficiente para una persona: James Potter.

- Srita. Evans, ¿piensa ir a algún lugar durante las vacaciones de primavera? – Preguntaba alguien con tranquilidad.

Estaba en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, buscando a la única persona que causaba odio en mi; James Potter.

- ¿James Potter? – Preguntaba desconcertada, no había nadie cerca y no pude saber de dónde provenía la voz - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Estoy aquí para hablar contigo!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y de que la srita Evans quiere hablarme? – Preguntaba James con cierta curiosidad. Al fin pude saber de dónde venía su voz, estaba en la rama de un árbol, leyendo con gran tranquilidad un libro de transformaciones, clase que casualmente teníamos ahora y se estaba saltando.

- ¿Te has saltado de nuevo transformaciones, verdad? ¡La profesora McGonagall está furiosa! ¡Me ha mandado a buscarte! – Replique furiosa, porque de 40 personas en la clase, tenía que ser yo la que fuera a buscarlo.

De repente Potter se levanta y se balancea de forma peligrosa en la rama.

- Fue un gran error en mi opinión – Decía antes de saltar de la rama. El aterriza sin ningún rasguño, suspiro aliviada.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESO ES PELIGROSO…! – Le reclamo furiosa - ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubieras lastimado? ¿Se supone que eres el buscador de Gryffindor?

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita Evans, por hacerla venir a este peligroso lugar y por hacerla preocuparse por mi bienestar – Contesto el haciendo una pronunciada reverencia – Volveré a clases de inmediato.

- No estaba preocupada por ti, Potter – Dije un tanto enfadada por su actitud, aunque note un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

- No lo dudo, señorita Evans – Contesto él con una sonrisa, estoy segura que me vio sonrojada – Pero aun así, si piensa salir en las vacaciones le recomiendo ir a Glasgow en vez de Haworth.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Exclame desconcertada por el comentario - ¿Por qué debería dejar que decidas a qué lugar debo ir con mi familia? ¡Si tienes tanto tiempo para meterte en la vida de los demás, deberías ocuparlo en ir a clases! – Le grite señalándolo con el dedo, el no me hacia ningún caso, eso me fastidiaba más aun - ¡No importa que tan buenas sean tus notas, sino te presentas no logras pasar! ¡Me estas escuchando, Potter!

- Por supuesto que la escucho, señorita Evans – Aseguro el moviendo la mano en forma desinteresada, sabía que no me prestaba atención – Como usted diga

- Entonces haz lo que quieras – Respondí sin importarme si me escuchaba o no.

Tenía la intención de irme a clase cuando sentí que algo sujetaba mi antebrazo, me voltee a ver qué era lo que me impedía continuar y me tope con la mirada de James Potter, sus ojos marrones que siempre mostraban confianza, ahora solo reflejaban una profunda preocupación, preocupación de la cual yo era culpable.

- Escucha, Lily – Me susurra de forma que solo yo lo escuchara – Es en serio, no deberías ir a Haworth – Sin más explicaciones me suelta y se va rumbo al castillo, dejándome desconcertada

Pasaron las clases y las vacaciones comenzaron, yo aun seguía preocupada por su comentario respecto a Haworth.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, hacia medio año que habíamos decidido ir a Haworth, con algunas amigas de mi hermana Petunia.

Los padres de su amiga, Lucy, tienen una propiedad ahí y nos invitaron a pasar unos días con ellos, Petunia está ansiosa por ese viaje desde entonces. No había forma de cambiar los planes, y menos diciendo que un compañero mago me advirtió de no ir a Haworth.

- … - Replicaba Petunia en silencio, sentada a mi lado, en el asiento trasero del auto de papa. Estábamos camino a Glasgow.

- Petunia, hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así? – Decía preocupada mi madre por la actitud de niña caprichosa y consentida que había adoptado mi hermana mayor.

- Pero se suponía que iríamos a Haworth con la familia de Lucy – Replicaba Petunia como niña mimada.

- ¿Qué opción teníamos?, tu abuela en Glasgow enfermo de repente y somos los únicos que podemos cuidarla – Trataba de explicar mi padre con tranquilidad - Tenemos que cuidar de ella al menos en las vacaciones.

- Te prometo que trataremos de ir a Haworth el año que viene – Decía mi madre apoyando a mi padre.

- Pero quería ir con Lucy y los demás este año – Aun con las palabras de mis padres la frustración de Petunia no había disminuido ni un poco.

Se creó un silencio incomodo en el auto, solo interrumpido por el locutor de radio.

- Y EN LAS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS: UN TREN SE DESCARRILO EN EL AREA DE CHESTERFIELD. AL PARECER EL TREN SE DIRIGIA AL NORTE DE NUEVA YORKSHIRE Y SE DESCARRILO AL PASAR POR CHESTERFIELD. UNO DE LOS RIELES SE DOBLO POR RAZONES DESCONOCIDAS. EL SALDO DE HERIDOS ES…

- Papá, ¿no se supone que ese era el tren que debíamos abordar? – Pregunte a papá interrumpiendo la voz del locutor, temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

- Si, Lily – Contesto papá un tanto asustado el acontecimiento.

- _No puede ser_ – Pensé yo al escuchar la respuesta de papá

- ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! – Grito Petunia histérica – Lucy y su familia, mis amigos, todos estaban ahí – Seguía diciendo poniéndose cada vez mas histérica, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado de desesperación – ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!

Al parecer fue un accidente horrible. El vagón en donde hubiéramos quedado término cayendo de un barranco. Casi 300 personas murieron en el, incluyendo a los amigos de mi hermana. Fue una suerte haber escapado de ese destino tan cruel.

Pasaron las vacaciones y con mi abuela ya recuperada volví a Hogwarts con muchas dudas respecto a Potter y su advertencia. Pasaba el tiempo pensando en el accidente, una de esas veces mirando el lago apareció el causante de mis dudas: Potter.

- ¿Apenas comienza el semestre y saltándose las clases, señorita Evans? – Decía Potter con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, se dirigía a mí con una caña de pescar y carnada en las manos – no es su estilo, señorita.

- No me las estoy saltando, Potter – Respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿me acompañara a ver como atrapo al calamar gigante? – Comentaba James de forma que parecía niño pequeño mientras se sentaba a mi lado y preparaba las cosas de pescar – Me las arregle para hacerle algunas heridas en las vacaciones.

- Puedo preguntarte algo… - Comencé a hablar despacio, cuidando cada palabra que decía, solo tenía esa oportunidad y no quería equivocarme - ¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?

- Imposible – Negó el moviendo la cabeza

- ¿Se suponía que iba a morir en Haworth? – Pregunte directamente a James sin mirarlo en algún momento, me da miedo su respuesta

- No lo sé – Respondió el también esquivando mi mirada - Solo tenía el presentimiento de que si ibas a Haworth, no te volvería a ver nunca más.

- James… - Susurre despacio ante tal declaración.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lily? ¿Me acabas de llamar James? – Empezó a decir James de una forma exageradamente feliz - ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?

- ¿Eh…? – No sabía que decir, porque el tenia razón, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?, Empecé a sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y no sabía qué hacer. Me levante deprisa sin darle oportunidad de verme – ¡BIEN! ¡FUI UNA IDIOTA POR TRATAR DE CONVERSAR SERIAMENTE CONTIGO! – Le empecé a reclamar furiosa y me marche de ahí sin aclarar del todo mis dudas.

- ¿Espere señorita Evans? ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? – James me empezó a perseguir como niño pequeño a quien no le das un dulce - ¡LILY!

- ¡LARGATE!

Desde el principio lo supe, cuando le pregunte si yo debía morir en Haworth y me contesto que no lo sabía, lo supe. Mintió

Algunos magos poseen talentos especiales. Los talentos como ser capaz de hablar con las serpientes y poder prever el futuro son especialmente raros.

Desde ese momento supe que James Potter podía ver el futuro, después me entere en qué consistía su habilidad, pero era imposible saberlo por completo por que él y sus amigos eran expertos en guardar secretos.

Pero aunque no lo supiera por completo había otros problemas que también me preocupaban.

Desde ese verano, mi hermana, Petunia, con quien a pesar de tener nuestras diferencias me mantenía en contacto directo por medio de cartas, me dejo de escribir. Y cuando me hacia siempre me preguntaba lo mismo:

_¿Por qué no estuvimos en el accidente?_

_¿Por qué todos mis amigos murieron y yo no?_

_¿Es porque eres una bruja?_

Tiempo después, cuando me encontré con ella como muggle, me di cuenta de que había una grieta entre nosotras, una que nunca podría reparar, porque era una bruja, y mi propia hermana cavo esa grieta entre nosotras.

Mamá enfermo durante ese año, papá nunca ha sabido hacer nada sin ella a lado. Quisiera habla con Petunia sobre ellos, pero nunca me responderá.

_La la la La la la La la la…_

Recuerdo esa canción, mamá solía cantármela cuando era pequeña.

Me pregunto quién la cantara también.

- ¿Esta Harry despierto? – Me pregunta James, estamos en una pequeña casa en Valle de Godric. Anochece.

- Estaba a punto de llevarlo a la cama – Le contesto desconcertada por la forma en que me mira, me mira con una profunda tristeza, pero también amor y cariño - ¿Qué pasa James?

De repente James me abraza, solo espero que me cuente que sucede, siento mi hombro húmedo.

- ¿James… estas llorando? – Le pregunto, no hubo respuesta - ¿Vamos a… morir, verdad? – Siento como mi hombro se sigue humedeciendo y me abraza con fuerza

- Lily, coge a Harry y vete de aquí – Me decía James, yo solo asentía.

Al final descubrí cual era la habilidad de James.

Las visiones del futuro que tenia, eran las muertes de aquellos cercanos a él.

Siempre lo supe.

Los únicos destinados a morir esa noche éramos Harry y yo.

Pero aun así James, tu padre, trato de ayudarnos a escapar, él quería protegernos, el se sacrifico por nosotros.

_Nunca lo olvides, nuestro querido Harry_

Me desperté llorando, todo había sido un sueño.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es: a James Potter

- ¿Tuviste un sueño tan triste que te hizo llorar? – Me pregunta cuando logro sentarme completo - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio que estoy bien? - Le contesto con ironía

- Sí, me alegro que estés bien, Lily – Sonríe tiernamente al decirme eso, me sonrojo un poco pero no permito que se dé cuenta.

- Oye… ¿y qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto incorporándome y yendo hacia el castillo

- Decidí no ir a clases y leer un poco – Me comento mostrándome el libro que sujetaba – Y te vi durmiendo aquí

- ¡Ah!... ya veo – Respondí pensativa, pare un momento y trate de asimilar todo lo que dijo - ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡YA COMENZARON LAS CLASES DE LA TARDE!? ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!? ¡IDIOTA!

Corrí directo al castillo, quizás eso fue un sueño, quizá una visión.

Lo único que sé ahora es que:

_**¿Quizás James no sea tan malo después de todo?  
**_

* * *

_JAMES POTTER & LILY EVANS_

_HISTORIA ORIGINAL. J. K. ROWLING_


End file.
